fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuu Hoshikawa
Yuu Hoshikawa is an antagonist and later, a Cure in Roaring ❤ Hearts Pretty Cure. She is introduced as Tourmaline, the middle child of the Void Triad, a trio of siblings who serve as Sardonyx's enforcers. Starting from episode 6, she disguises herself as a human junior high school student alongside her younger twin sister, Tsukiko, in order to keep tabs on the Pretty Cure. She awakens as Cure Pavo after leaving the Void Clan and being reborn as a normal human girl. Personality Appearance Yuu is a slender and pale girl. She has sharp features, and until her rebirth in episode 18, her dark gold eyes are fairly dull-looking. Her hair is chin-length, greenish-black in color, and sports long bangs that cover her left eye. Her school uniform consists of a navy blazer with a white-striped sailor collar and cuffs, worn over a white turtleneck shirt, with a navy and white plaid pleated skirt, black tights, and black dress shoes. During colder months, Yuu's casual wear consists of a navy blazer worn over a green vest and a gold dress shirt, dark green dress pants, and navy kitten heel shoes. During warmer months, she wears a sky blue dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a narrow gray necktie, a dark green pleated skirt, gray tights, and dark gray boots. As Tourmaline, she is inhumanly pale, and her gold eyes reflect very little light, giving them a glassy, inhuman appearance. Her hair is silver-green, grows out to the base of her neck and flares out at the bottom. Her outfit consists of a high-necked navy tunic with dark green trim, fastened at the center by a dark green belt with a gold buckle inset with a peacock blue gemstone, dark navy shorts, and dark green tights. A short dark green cape, which sports a design reminiscent of peacock feathers sits at her shoulders. She wears shin-length navy boots, the back of her right hand is inset with a peacock blue gemstone, and she has navy half-crescent earrings. As Cure Pavo, Yuu's eyes turn gold, and her hair lengthens, tints mint green, and is tied up into a high and messy bun with a flowing dark blue ribbon, which sports a green, gold-trimmed star-shaped ornament. She has blue star-shaped earrings and a green choker with a gold-trimmed blue wing-shaped ornament. Her Cure outfit consists of a blue dress with a green-trimmed laced bodice, winglike golden shoulder pads, a dark green belt with a golden buckle, and a green-trimmed wing-like split skirt with a gold feathered second layer, worn over dark blue shorts. She wears wrist-length blue gloves with feathered gold trim and wing-shaped green ornaments on the back, green tights, blue shin-length boots with gold folded tops, and a green winglike cape with gold trim and a peacock feather design. A pink and white pouch, which holds her Roaring Compact, is worn at her waist. Relationships Tourmaline "I am Tourmaline, member of the Void Triad and servant to Lady Sardonyx." As a member of the Void Triad, Tourmaline has been loaned a fraction of Sardonyx's gift, which she channels through her gem, allowing her to blacken the Roaring Sparks of targets and create Utsuroids. This power is not infinite and requires recharging for a period of time between uses, forcing her to switch off with her siblings. In order to aid with her given task, she is able to use magic to bind her targets in place, making it impossible for them to escape before their Roaring Spark is successfully extracted and corrupted, and teleport freely between Illuster and Earth. Like her siblings, Tourmaline possesses strength, speed, and durability on par with Pretty Cure. She is noted as being particularly speedy and evasive, making it difficult for Cure Leo to keep up with her. She possesses control over the power of wind, which she usually uses in the form of high-powered blasts of wind or energy arrows fired from her crossbow. She possesses a strong link with birds; while she cannot directly control them, they recognize her as one of their own, instinctively flock to her, and can be convinced to carry out her wishes. Due to her nature as a magical contract, she does not need to eat or sleep and is immune to illness. Items * Tourmaline's Crossbow: Tourmaline's sidearm, a blue and black crossbow, which she primarily uses as a conduit for her powers, allowing her to fire wind-based energy arrows from a long range. However, she can also use it as a bludgeon at close range. Cure Pavo "Guardian of the sky that shelters the earth! Soaring Knight, Cure Pavo!." Cure Pavo is one of two newcomer Cures, who inherited the powers of the Soaring Knight, the previous blue Cure. Her symbol is a wing shape, her primary theme color is blue, and her associated musical instrument is the harp. Cure Pavo possesses control over wind and uses her powers to both damage enemies from afar and disrupt them. She has lost none of the speed and evasiveness she displayed as Tourmaline and prefers to rely on these qualities during battle. Although she is willing to fight up close, she favors long-range assaults. She is capable of creating wind-based shields, although they are fairly fragile and best used as an evasive maneuver. As she grows more used to her powers, she becomes more creative with them. Etymology Yuu means "superiority" Hoshikawa means "star river" Tourmaline is a crystalline boron silicate mineral, which is classified as a semi-precious stone and comes in a wide variety of colors. Specifically, she takes her name from the peacock blue paraiba tourmaline. Pavo is a constellation in the southern sky; its name is Latin for "peacock". Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Blue Cures